Procol Harum Concerts 1960s
1967 May 6, 1967 Southern ITV "As You Like It" May 17, 1967 BBC1 TV "Billy Cotton’s Music Hall" May 20, 1967 Southern ITV "As You Like It" June 4, 1967 Saville Theatre,London, ENG (Procol Harum's live debut, supporting Jimi Hendrix) June 9, 1967 UFO Club, London, ENG June 12, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG June 16, 1967 Town Hall, Tavistock, ENG June 17, 1967 New Cornish Riviera Club, Carlyon Bay, ENG June 18, 1967 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG July 1, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG ('Angry Arts Festival': with Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Yardbirds, Social Deviants) July 8, 1967 BBC radio: "Top Gear" July 12, 1967 BBC radio: "Pop North" July 14, 1967 BBC radio: "Saturday Club" July 16, 1967 BBC radio: "David Symonds" July 22, 1967 BBC radio: "Happening Sunday" August 27, 1967 Konserthallen Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE October 6, 1967 BBC TV "Crackerjack" October 14, 1967 BBC TV "Dee Time" (promoting Homburg) October 28, 1967 Village Theatre, NYC (pre-Fillmore East name) 671028–671102 Café au Go Go, by some accounts. But note the conflicts with the Village Theatre / Boston dates quoted above and below. Debbie Goodman writes, 'I can't account for the discrepancies ... but I can say that the Fillmore East Preservation Page on Facebook mentioned interest in Village Theater play dates. Also, the Venue with 'Boston' in the name was probably in Mass., but I never heard of it. It had nothing to do with the Go Go as far as I know. I worked there in 1968/69. The dates I gave for Procol, which coincide with the dates David Pelletier gave, I got from the Go Go's web site. Those dates were given by a rock historian in Italy. He got the dates from newspaper ads for the club. Last night I looked at Go Go ads from the Village Voice newspaper online for 1967, and this is what I found: the 19 October ad said Procol Harum would be at the Go Go 26 October – 5 November. The 26 October ad said Procol would be at the Go Go 26, 28, 30 and 31 October,. and 1 November. Obviously, there were a lot of last-minute changes in Procol's schedule. I think it is safe to say that the band played the Café au Go Go the end of October and early November, 1967'. October 30, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (2 shows) 'The Psychedelic Supermarket was an underground parking lot (car park) next to Boston University (in Massachusetts) converted to a concert space. November 9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 10-11, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA November 16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 67xxxx The early fall of 1967 at the Hamilton Park Roller Skating Indoor Ring in Waterbury, Connecticut. 67xxxx In the fall of 1967 Procol Harum played in Bedford, New Hampshire. Rhinoceros was the opening act. A nearby college sponsored the show off campus. 1968 January 27, 1968 Boston Gliderdrome (info from a Ten Years After website February 27, 1968 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 28, 1968 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 29, 1968 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 1, 1968 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 2, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongresshalle, Munich, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 3, 1968 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 4, 1968 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 5, 1968 Münsterlandhalle, Munster, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 6, 1968 Messehalle, Cologne, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 7, 1968 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 8, 1968 Stadthalle, Braunschweig, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 10, 1968 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (supporting the Bee Gees) April 25, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA May 17-19, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI 6809xx Three shows: Kinetic Playground, Chicago with Terry Reid opening September 1, 1968 Baldwin Pavilion - Oakland University, Detroit, MI September 27-28, 1968 Fillmore East, NYC October 25-26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI October 27, 1968 San Francisco International Pop Festival October 31, 1968 Fillmore West, SF, CA (renamed after moving from the Fillmore Auditorium to the Carousel Ballroom in early summer, 1968) November 1-2, 1968 Fillmore West, SF, CA November 9, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with Love and Chicago 'Transit Authority') December 31, 1968 Cocoa Beach 1969 February 23, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN March 12-13, 1969 Loew's Jersey Theatre in Jersey City, NJ, (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers (Mick Taylor on guitar) March 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY Easter 1969 I saw Procol Harem in Palm Springs along with three of my best friends in 1969. You are correct to note that this was one of the first "pop" festivals but the Palm Springs Festival was actually advertised as "The Palm Springs Pot Festival"... I sat on Home Plate for Ike and Tina Turner... and remember when the fences were broken the night of The Flyin Burrito Brothers, John Mayall, and Procol Harem ... I'll have to ask my still friend today, Mike who else we saw. I remember John Mayall wearin' a gun holster belt to hold all his harmonicas. We had one of the school 'buses converted into a hippie bus, and hiking up to Taquas (?) Falls ... great memories March 30, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA April 3-6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA April 11-12, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA I kept detailed records of key moments in my life and those involving Procol Harum were among the highlights. My first Procol concert was 12 April 1969 at the Rose Palace in Pasadena. The Rose Palace was a large warehouse building where they built the floats for the annual New Year's Day Rose Parade. There was no seating, just a place to stand around, dance, and watch the light show (primitive by today's standards). Acoustically it was not an ideal venue. The show opened with Aum, followed by a band nobody had heard of (The Santana Blues Band). My friends and I were mighty impressed by Santana and shortly they would rise to stardom. When Procol came out I recall Matt wore a monk's cowl, which I thought was really cool. I didn't write down the setlist, but I remember being mighty impressed and excited by an instrumental I had never heard before, in the style of Repent Walpurgis. I was expecting to hear the song on their next album, but it never surfaced (until I heard it on a bootleg decades later). That song was Stoke Poges. 6904xx Troubador, Los Angeles, CA May 18, 1969 Parliament Hill Fields, London, ENG (The Camden Fringe Festival) May 23, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Soft Machine & Mighty Baby) June 6, 1969 Manchester University's Institute of Science and Technology June 20, 1969 Daughters of the American Revolution Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (supported by The Guess Who) June 27-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY July 4, 1969 Pottawattamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI (Saugatuck Pop Festival) July 25, 1969 Houston, TX (supporting Ten Years After) August 1, 1969 The three-day U.S. Atlantic City Pop Festival took place with B.B. King, Janis Joplin, Santana, Joni Mitchell, Three Dog Night, Dr. John, Procol Harum, Arthur Brown, Little Richard and Canned Heat. August 1-2, 1969 Flushing Meadow Park, New York State Pavilion (former site of New York World’s Fair) Procol Harum, Spooky Tooth, Rhinoceros, NRBQ November 29, 1969 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Delta Blues Band) cancelled with a week's notice December 21, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (2 shows supporting the Rolling Stones) Procol Harum played St Louis, Mo, USA – the Kiel Opera House, which was in the same building as the Kiel Auditorium but a much smaller space – in either late 1968 or early 1969. The opening act was 'Nazz'. All my friends that were at that show still say that was the best concert they have ever attended.